The Talent Show
by A White Rose Petal
Summary: Yukari having fun making Hitomi enter a talent show...When the person who was supposed to help Hitomi baled out at the last second....who will be there instead?? R/R PLEASE! If you need to cheer yourself up this might help!


The Talent Show

The Talent Show

*~A White Rose Petal~*

A/N: Been a while since I wrote, eh? The end to ALL of my Escaflowne fics are coming soon…Sept for Amazing What Time Can Do. That's still gonna keep going…

Hope you like this!

P.S.

Tai is Hitomi's little brother since I don't know what his name is…

-----

Yukari was staring at the names for the oncoming talent show. It seems old for HS students, no? But this talent show was different, or at least the prize was. The prize was 500$ (dunno about yen…SORRY!), and that was just for third place!

Scrolling down a little farther, still seeing if she wanted to join in on these little festivities, she stopped. Right there on the last page in the middle of it, was her name. She recognised the print right away. 'Amono…' She thought. 'You're going to feel A LOT of pain very soon…' She looked over to see who one of the judges were and smack bottom, was Amono's name. 'Okay, no pain, you're just dead the moment that I find you!' She thought. She decided to go over to Hitomi's and talk to her about it but got an idea. She grabbed the phone that close to her and dialed Hitomi's number. 'Pick up, pick up!' She thought with a grin on her face.

"Moshi, moshi?" Said a twelve year old's voice. Yukari knew who it was instantly.

"Tai! Is Hitomi home?" She asked.

"Um yeah, I think so…lemme check…" he said. Yukari instanly covered her ears because she knew Tai never covered it up when he did this…

"HITOMI! YUKARI'S ON THE PHONE! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!! I WANNA PLAY MY VIDEO GAMES!"

"Just a second you jerk!" She yelled back. A few seconds later, Hitomi was on the phone.

"Hey Hitomi…" Yukari said. "You know the talent show that's coming up right?" Hitomi nodded her head but remembered that Yukari wasn't there.

"Hai…" She said.

"Oh good, I was wondering if you were going to join…" She asked as casually as she could.

"um… no, Yukari you know I can't stand up in front of that many people!" Hitomi practically yelled into the phone.

"Gomen, gomen…would you join for me?" She asked. Hitomi looked into the phone only seeing the small dots on the receivers. Even though that's all she saw she looked exasperated. 'Yukari has _got_ to be kidding…' she thought to herself. She heard Yukari's voice, now a whisper because the phone wasn't in front of her anymore.

"Hitomi? Hitomi? HITOMI?!" Hitomi put the phone back up.

"I'm right here!"

"Oh…you are, hehe, gomen!" giggled Yukari. Hitomi rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath and talked back to Yukari.

"If I do this will you shut up?" She said lightly. She heard a faint uh-huh and the line on the other side went dead. Hitomi heard the 'If-You-Would-Like-to-Make-A-Call-Please-Hang-Up-And-Dial-Your-Operator' lady and hung up.

---

Yukari was talking non-stop about what she was going to kill Amono during her 'magic trick' and make it look like an accident. Hitomi smiled at Yukari who was lightly chanting 'He is SO dead, when I get my hands on him I'll…' Hitomi was now used to this behavior having been around it for the past two years of these two dating.

"Hitomi, what are you going to do?" Yukari asked, stopping the flows of thought that were going through her head.

"Um…I don't know…"

"You've got to do _something_!"

"I didn't even want to join this thing in the first place!"

"Yeah, so? Neither did I!"

"Didn't mean you had to drag me into this…" Hitomi moaned walking down the sidewalk getting closer to her house. Hitomi walked into the yard and Yukari followed her.

"Hitomi, you need to!" Hitomi's track team manager pleaded! Hitomi sighed.

"I am _so_ not doing this!" She declared. She felt pretty good saying that until she saw that Yukari looked a little smug.

Yukari started to bring out some yen from her person and started counting it.

"Yukari…what are you doing?"

"Counting yen."

"Why…?"

"Are you sure you aren't going to do the talent show?" Yukari said. By this time they were all the way to Hitomi's house and inside.

"Hai." She said simply. Yukari nodded her head slightly.

"okay…" She went upstairs in the Kanzaki home and came back down with a boy with brown hair a little darker than Hitomi's and blue eyes.

"Tai, show something you have that Hitomi's been searching for the past few days…" Tai put his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a small hard-cover pink book. Hitomi squinted at it and gasped.

"My diary! Give me back my diary you little twerp!"

---

A/N: Hmmm… The large questions start to arise…

Will Hitomi _do_ the talent show?

And/or

What does _this_ have to do with Escaflowne?!?!

I haven't seen any other stories like this on Escaflowne…hope its original…

THE OTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER!!!!!!

*~AWRP~*


End file.
